My heart my world my son
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: Kaoru, who was forced to forget about her life, her husband and her son is now struggling against herself to find who she really is. Who was she? Who were they? She needs to figure out… But what happen when she finds out about Kenshin being the Battousai
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi: Hi everyone…this message will appear on every chap from 1-7…this fics used to be Julie-dono's but she delete it so I asked to continue it and she said yes…so now I will continuing this fics as mine…many of them will be changed…not much but enough…I wanted to write this in my style so don't mind…haha…plez reread it and give me some review aite? Arigatou…

I also happen to change the summary since Julie-dono forgot the other one…hehehe…hope you like it Julie-dono! Thanks again!

Summary: Kaoru, who was forced to forget about her life, her husband and her son is now struggling against herself to find who she really is. Who was she? Who were they? She needs to figure out… But what happen when she finds out about Kenshin being the Battousai and fight with him…just when Kenji is watching her…

--------ONE MORE THING---I also changed some stuff in here…mistakes…or…if not…then I change some different stuff…I hope u don't mind Julie-dono…

Julie-dono: I just want to tell u that I will update one chap of this at a time again… I will be starting over and uh…correcting this and add some stuff so I can continue it aite? Welp…cya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or chap 1-7 in here…

Kaoru woke up from her heavenly sleep. She turned to her other side of her futon and noticed she was alone.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said sitting up. Her raven-haired fell to her chest. She then smelled the scent of breakfast cooking. Kenshin was already making breakfast. Kaoru closed her eyes and smiled at the though of her lovely husband that she had been married to for four years.

Her life seemed so empty before she met him that fateful day.

"Ohayou gazaimasu daddy!" Kaoru heard coming from the kitchen and then, there was Kenji, her three years old son. He looked to be like a chibi version of her husband except his hair only reached two inches under his ear, and he didn't possessed the cross scar, but he still had those lavender eyes and cute smile.

Kaoru arose from her futon and dressed into her kimono. It was a light and darkish green with pink sakura petal floating around near the hem, as her obi was black. She put her hair up into a green ribbon and smoothed out her kimono.

She opened the shoji door and walked to the kitchen finding Kenshin, Kenji, Sanosuke, and Yahiko already starting on breakfast.

"Ohayou Kaoru," Kenshin said sweetly, smiling. Kaoru smiled back and sat between Kenshin and Kenji.

"Ohayou mommy!" Little Kenji exclaimed giving her a tight hug. Kaoru hugged back and kissed her son's forehead.

"Ohayou Kenji-dear," Kaoru replied.

"Careful Kenji!" fifteen years old Yahiko said, "You might get coodies from her! Hehe!" Yahiko smirked.

"Cooties? What's that uncle Yahiko?" Kenji asked.

"It's a disease that you get from girls!" Yahiko thrust his arms open scaring Kenji. Kenji's eyes started to tear up.

"Kenji!" Kaoru said hugging her son. She stroked his back as he cried in her arms. Kaoru glared daggers at Yahiko. She looked pissed. No one DARED to frighten her son! "YAHIKO!" Kaoru exclaimed. "If you scare him like that ONE more time! I'll-"

"Maa maa, Kaoru. You shouldn't speak like that around Kenji," Kenshin butted in. Kaoru looked at him then stared at Yahiko and smirked.

"Yahiko, may I speak to you outside?" she asked, standing up, walking to the door.

"Ummmm………no…" Yahiko said.

"You WILL come, Yahiko!" Kaoru said dragging Yahiko by the collar of his yukata and leading him outside. She closed the door and there was silence in the room as Kenji, Sanosuke, and Kenshin waited to what was happening. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"I'M NOT-"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"OW! JEEZES, BUSU!" Yahiko exclaimed.

WHACK!

"Call me busu again! I dare you!"

"…"

Kenshin, Kenji, and Sanosuke just stared at the door waiting to see what would happen next, but there was nothing.

Suddenly the two came back in, Kaoru was behind Yahiko who was rubbing his head.

"Alright!" Yahiko said. He then turned to Kenji, "Cooties aren't real I made them up," He mumbled.

"Sit!" Kaoru ordered, pushing Yahiko back to his seat. She laid her shinai behind her as she sat back down between Kenshin and Kenji.

"Jeez, Jou-chan! You still got the moves even after you gave birth to Kenji!" Sanosuke said placing his food bowl down.

Kaoru just crossed her arms and ignored Sanosuke.

"What happened to uncle Yahiko, mommy?" Kenji said looking at Yahiko's bruises. "We just had a talk, dear," Kaoru replied while Kenji blinked a few times.

Breakfast was done and Sanosuke ran off somewhere as so with Yahiko.

"Kaoru, I need to pick up some groceries today," Kenshin said as Kaoru handed him the dishes to clean.

"Okay why don't Kenji and I join you?" Kaoru asked sweetly. Kenshin smiled back in response. Behind them Kenji came into the kitchen with a bowl in his hands. He tugged on his mother's kimono wanting her attention.

"Hm? Hai, Kenji?" Kaoru asked looking down at her red headed son.Kenji handed up his empty bowl smiling.

"Here!" he said in his childish voice. Kaoru smiled as she bent down to her knees gently grabbing the bowl out of his hands.

"Arigatou, Kenji," Kaoru smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoO By noon Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji were already in town.

"Look!" little Kenji exclaimed pointing to a small food stand.

"Kenshin I'll meet you at the Akabeko for lunch in a few minutes. It seems Kenji wants something," Kaoru said.

"All right Kaoru," Kenshin said giving Kaoru a kiss on the cheek. Kenji pulled Kaoru over to the stand pointing to an apple, "Mommy! I want that!" Kenji said excitedly.

"All right, Kenji," Kaoru said paying the man behind the stand. The man handed Kaoru the red apple. "Here Kenj-" Kaoru stopped as she noticed Kenji wasn't next to her anymore. Kaoru dropped the apple and looked around. "Kenji!" Kaoru called as she turned around.She looked down a small alley and saw Kenji there in front of another small stand.

"Kenji!" Kaoru yelled, running over to her son. She knelt in front of him and hugged him tightly. "Don't scare me like that!" she said. Kenji looked at his mother.

"Gomen nasai, mommy," Kenji apologized. Kaoru smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. She then stood up and noticed an old lady behind the stand in rags that covered her whole face except for her eyes.

"I'm sry, ma'am," Kaoru said

"Nonsense, child," the old lady spoke in response, "You seem like a very responsible mother. You're a kind, sweet, energetic, responsible mother that takes good care of her family," the old lady said.

"Umm thank you?" Kaoru said she wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment by the way the lady said it.

"You seem locked up in your body and mind. You can never live freely or do whatever you wished to do," the old lady added. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"What're you talking about? I'm happy the way I am! I have a beautiful son and a wonderful husband!" Kaoru began to get ticked from the old lady's comments.

"Are you sure about that? I can free your mind and you explore the world around you," the old lady said.

"W-what?" she said. Kaoru got in front of Kenji shielding him from the mysterious lady. Kenji suddenly became frightened and ran away. "Kenji!" Kaoru yelled as she ran after him, but she stopped suddenly. She couldn't move her whole body froze.

_What's going on? I...can't move!_

"_Free your mind! Free your soul! Forget your life and explore what you could not acheive!" _the old lady loudly said as she zapped Kaoru with a spell that flew out of the old lady's hands and into Kaoru.

_This isn't...happen... ing..._

Kaoru took one last look around her as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Tenshi: NOW I KNOW WHAT'S BEEN CONFUSING ME HERE! I keep on mixing up "When you can't let go" by Matsuko with this one because I also read this is first when it's update and then this one…HAHA! No wonder! Now I got what's the problem! It'll be easier now…hehehe… I hope u guys like my edit in here and I hope u too Julie-dono…even though I didn't add much…


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi: Hi! Well…like I say, this story **was** by Julie-dono, so these ideas does not come from me yet. I might still add some more stuff in here but it might still sound the same. I'll try to update these as soon as I can. I keep running out of time to correct this and edit it to be like my regular story. Sorrie for taking so long but I'll try to get to chap.7, and then I could continue the rest on my own…well plez read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own rk and half of this chap through 7.

The police chief walked through the gates of the Kamiya Dojo. He found Kenshin sitting on the front steps, which he looked to be deep in thought. "Mr. Himura?" the police chief spoke. Kenshin sat up and faced the policeman.

"Anything?" He asked but the chief simply shook his head. "Our men have looked everywhere. There's no sign of her."

Kenshin looked across the field as he saw Megumi walk in.

"Sir Ken," Megumi said walking over to Kenshin. "Have they found her?" she implied. He shook his head.

"Iie." Kenshin turned to the police chief and bowed to him. "Arigatou," he thanked him.

"We'll keep searching, Mr. Himura." The chief bowed and then left.

"I'll make you some tea, Sir Ken," Megumi offered and walked inside. Megumi went into the kitchen finding Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenji.

"Where's mommy?" Kenji asked Sanosuke. Sanosuke sighed and bent down.

"Don't worry, mommy is coming home soon,"he replied.

_At least I hope she is..._Sanosuke thought and Megumi's face saddened.

"Hello, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenji," She forced a smile trying to hide her sadness.

"Aunt Megumi!" Kenji chirped running to her.

"Hello sweetie." She looked down. "Why don't you go play outside?" Megumi suggested. Kenji smiled and nodded his head then ran outside.

"Does Kenji know?" Yahiko asked.

"It doesn't seem like it. Poor boy he's too young to understand any of this," Megumi sighed and began to prepare the tea.

Kenji ran outside and found his dad outside leaning against a tree looking at his palm. Kenji became curious and ran over to him.

"Hi daddy!" Kenji said smiling. Kenshin looked down and forced a smile and sat down with him. "When's mommy coming home?" Kenji asked. Kenshin's face became blank. He really didn't know. He didn't even know where she was.

He remembered when Kenji came running in the restaurant screaming for his mother the day she had disappeared.

_**Flashback**_

_"Daddy!" Kenji screamed running into the restaurant. Kenshin sat up and looked at his son._

_"What is it, Kenji? Where's mommy!" Kenshin asked worriedly. Kenji ran to Kenshin and tightly hugged him. "An old lady did something to her. She couldn't run away!" The frightening little boy yelled. _

_What? Kenshin thought._ _He stood up and looked at Tae._

_"Tae! Watch Kenji for me!" Kenshin yelled to her as he ran out of the restaurant with a firm grip on the edge of his sakabatou._

_He ran over to where he last saw Kaoru. He called for her name and ran down an alley, where he saw a stand. He walked closer to it and saw on the cold wet ground Kaoru's ribbon._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Daddy?" Kenji asked, staring at his father who was in some deep thoughts. Kenshin shook away his thoughts and turned to his son.

"Yes son?" he responded.

"What's that?" Kenji asked pointing to the ribbon in Kenshin's hands. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's ribbon and just sighed.

"It's your mother's. I gave it to her as a present for our anniversary," Kenshin said.

"What's an aversry?" Kenji asked who couldn't say the word right.

"It's when we celebrate togetherness. After a year being together we cherish the memories in the past," He continued. Kenji held his mother's ribbon feeling the silk with his fingers.

Of course Kenji looked exactly like him; Kenshin could see that he had the wisdom and kindness of his mother, Kaoru. Kenji had grown to be a beautiful boy, raised by a wonderful mother.

"Ken-san, your tea is ready!" Megumi called over to Kenshin. He stood up smiling at his son. "You want to come inside?" Kenji smiled and grabbed his father's hand as they walked inside.

"Oyasumi Kenji. Sleep well," Kenshin said tucking in his son that night.

"Oyasumi daddy," Kenji smiled as he closed his eyes and let out a yawn. Kenshin kissed Kenji's forehead and walked out finding Sanosuke leaning on the wall near him.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Sanosuke asked chewing on a fish bone.

"I can't leave Kenji. He need's me now, now that Kaoru has gone missing," Kenshin replied and Sanosuke grunted.

"Kenshin you're such an ass. You're just going to let those shitty cops look for her?" he asked. Kenshin just looked at his best friend.

"Kaoru could be locked up somewhere, wondering why you haven't found her yet. I'll watch over Kenji!" Sanosuke offered. Kenshin smiled.

"Arigatou Sano. I owe you," Kenshin said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get going!" He pushed him. Kenshin nodded his head and headed out the dojo gates.

'_I'll find you Kaoru! Don't you dare give up on me,'_ Kenshin said to himself as he ran into the empty streets of town.

Tenshi: HI! Well, this sound awfully familiar…I didn't edit much…or add in anything yet…I'm so busy now…but I'll try…so sorrie everyone…plez review even though you've reviewed once…I want to continue this but…I NEED SOME REVIEW! PLEZ! Buh bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Tenshi: Here's chapter 3…I know I've been taking forever on updating anything right now…that's just the lazy me…I'm getting the hang of being lazy now…ahahaha…sorry sorry…maybe nothing much is change here because of my laziness but here it is anywase…I know I didn't write this chapter cuz Julie-dono wrote it but still I'm slow at updating this one too…ahahaha…bais…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Kenshin ran down the empty streets of Tokyo looking for Kaoru.

"She's gotta be here...where could she have-" Kenshin was interrupted by hearing a loud glass break. He followed the sound and stopped in front of a swords store with glass everywhere on the ground.

Kenshin ran inside the store finding that everything was as it should be. His hands tighten the grip on his sword as he felt a presence nearby.

"Who's there?" Kenshin yelled out.

He turned around and found a pair of blue eyes staring into him. Then out came a woman out of the shadows shining under the bright moon.

The girl had black hair and blue eyes. She was very slim and her hair was down. It looked to be that she was wearing a type of ninja clothing. She wore a long black Gi that was torn up, the sleeves were torn off making them short sleeves and the bottom was torn, up to the middle of her thighs with a long gray tie that tied around her waist. And she held in her hand a sword.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked shockingly while the girl he said known as 'Kaoru' just glared at him.

"Who are you? And who is this 'Kaoru'?" Kaoru asked demandingly while the red-haired looked bewildered.

"Kaoru, it's me, Kenshin," Kenshin said and she rised down her sword.

"I don't know anyone named Kenshin," She responded.

"Kaoru, what happened to you?" Kenshin continued to ask her questions.

"Who is this 'Kaoru' you keep calling me?" She asked once again but Kenshin didn't say anything back to her actually he didn't know how to answer her.

'What has happened to her?'

Kaoru looked awfully curious. She didn't know who this was, but she didn't even know who she was. He seems so valuable familiar. Is that my name? Is it Kaoru? Kaoru dropped her sword as she fell to her knees feeling pain coming from her mind. 'What're these thoughts that are coming into me!'

Kaoru's mind had a sudden picture with her and the man known as Kenshin. He held her into his arms. Who is this man? Who am I? What's happening? As the picture disappeared from Kaoru's mind, she again stood up.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru when she kneel down onto her knees and covered her head with her bare hands then suddenly she stood up again.

"Kaoru!" He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking them. "Don't you know who this is?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru looked into his eyes.

"No! I don't know who you are! I don't even know who I am!" She came out of Kenshin's grip and grabbed the sword she had stolen. Kaoru ran out the store as Kenshin ran after her.

In a few seconds it became a chasing game. Kenshin kept running after Kaoru as his mind kept pondering of the state they were in.

'She doesn't remember anything? Does she have amnesia?' He questioned himself.

Why do I have an urge of battling this man? He knows something about me and I must find out!

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and faced Kenshin who had also stopped. She unsheathed her sword and went into a fighting position.

"I've had enough of this chasing game! Let's fight!" The raved haired demanded with her sword pointing to Kenshin. Kenshin just stood there in shock as he watched his wife running over to him with her sword in hand. "Kyaaahh!" Kaoru yelled as she jumped high up in the air with her sword over her ready to slice Kenshin.

With god like speed Kenshin ran out of the way and saw as Kaoru did a front flip landing on her feet and sliding to a stop.

"Kaoru! What're you doing!" Kenshin yelled. He didn't... no, he refused to fight with his wife, the one who he loved so dearly.

Kaoru just ignored him and attacked him again, but sadly missed.

'What speed? Who is this man? And why do I have thoughts of him that I don't even remember having?' Kaoru thought. She stood up and sheathed her sword.

"I'll be gone...for now," and she ran in the woods. Kenshin ran after her, but he lost her soon enough.

"Hnn…"Kenshin grunted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So Kaoru doesn't even know who she is?" Yahiko asked terrified. Kenshin had told Yahiko and Sanosuke the very next morning about his meet up with Kaoru last night.

Kenshin nodded his head in response to Yahiko's question.

"Do you think it could have been from the old lady that Kenji saw before he ran away?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'm not sure," The red-haired replied to his friend. The truth was he didn't know.

"Daddy!" Kenji called over to Kenshin as he ran to him. Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko turned their attention to Kenji who held a stick in his hand. "Look, daddy! I'm a swowdsman like you!" Kenji said as he gripped the stick with both hands and began swinging it, jumping up and down. "Hyahhh!" Kenji yelled as he hit Kenshin in the head.

"Oro!"

Sanosuke started laughing.

"Woo! Go Kenji! Kick daddy's as-OW!" Sanosuke rubbed his head and saw that he was hit in the head with a small rock.

"Watch your language, Rooster head! He's only a minor!" Yahiko yelled.

"Why don't you watch your mouth, you little punk! You keep calling me rooster head!" Sanosuke said back.

"At least I'm not cursing in front of a little kid!" Yahiko said.

"That's it." Sanosuke popped his hands. "You're dead!" He yelled as he ran after the young swordsman.

Kenshin paid no attention to the two and turned to Kenji.

"Kenji?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, daddy?" Kenji responded back.

"When you were with mommy that day when you saw the old lady, what did the old lady say to your mother?" Kenshin asked. Kenji lied down his stick and sat down next to his father.

"She said that mommy is a wesponsible, kind mommy and she said that she never esplowed the wowld. She even said some weiwd things to mommy," Kenji said.

"What did the old lady say?" The swordsman asked his son.

"She said something like 'fwee youw mind and fowget youw family',"Kenji said, although he didn't understand what the old lady had said.

Kenshin's eyes widened from what Kenji had said.

'Could it be that she's under a spell?'

To be continued...

(Please read bottom)

Tenshi: I hope I did as good as Julie-dono…ahahah…I just edit a little so mostly again everything sounds the same…but a little change, you won't see the change unless you compare it but it's still mainly the same…well then…please review!

(All the words below are words that Kenji couldn't pronounced…Julie-dono wrote them… )

Kenji's Words:

1. wesponsible-responsible

2. esplowed-explored

3. wowld-world

4. wiewd-weird

5. fwee-free

6. youw-your

7. fowget-forget

8. swowrdsman-swordsman


	4. Chapter 4

Tenshi: here's the other chap that Julie-dono wrote and I corrected…ahaha…this one is now going pretty fast but I assume I'll take forever when it comes for me to start writing the continuing chaps…ahahaha…bais…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

My heart my world my son chapter 4

'Could it be that she's under a spell?' Kenshin thought to himself.

"Daddy?" Kenji asked worriedly at Kenshin's expression. Kenshin turned to his son and patted his head.

"Don't worry about me, son," Kenshin smiled as he stood up. "Now, shall I walk you to your day-care?" Kenshin asked. Kenji smiled as he took his father's hand. "Hai!"

The confused, depressed Kaoru wandered through the outer parts of the forest as she looked around thinking about her meet up with the red haired man known as Kenshin.

"Kaoru, it's me Kenshin," the voice echoed through her mind.

'Is my name really Kaoru?' Kaoru stood still as she heard the rushing water of the lake several feet away from her. She walked next to it sitting down watching as the fish swam by underwater remembering the last thing she remembered.

Flashback

"Ugh...,"moaned Kaoru as she sat up from the cold ground in the alley. Kaoru stood up clenching her fist's looking around her surroundings. "Where am I? Who am I?" Kaoru asked herself.

All of a sudden everything was very confusing to her. She saw people up ahead passing by quickly. Kaoru ran over to one man and grabbed their gi.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I live and who I'am?" She asked anxiously.

"Lay off! Is this some kinda joke?" The man brushed Kaoru away. "Go back home," the man said as he disappeared into the crowd.

"That's what I'm trying to find out..."Kaoru whispered to herself.

She just stood there looking around as people began to bump into her without any manners. Kaoru walked her way out of the crowd and back into the same alley where she awoke. She looked around once more. She was so confused...What was she to do?

Kaoru randomly untied her ribbon from her hair and placed the ribbon on her palm as she looked at it contently when suddenly blur images popped up into her mind of a red haired man and her.

Kaoru shook her head and dropped the ribbon, afraid of what just happened.

"Kaoru!" came a startling voice. Kaoru turned around seeing in the crowd a red haired man like in the past image Kaoru had just had.

Feeling rather scared, Kaoru ran down the alley until she realized that she was outside of town near a grassy field.

End Flashback

Kaoru looked at the worn out clothing that she had stolen from a nearby passer. So far she had to steal to survive and finding out about her background life.

Suddenly the thought of Kenshin popped back into her mind. 'Who was this man?'

"Obviously, he knows something about me...I must find out," Kaoru promised herself.

"Bye, daddy!" Kenji chirped as he ran over to his friends at daycare. Kenshin smiled and left the area walking back to the Kamiya Dojo.

As he walked he noticed someone near him.

"Hyaa!" came a yell.

Kenshin quickly turned around gripping the fist that was several inches from his face. As he looked at his attacker there he saw...Kaoru.

"Nice defense," She smirked. "You can let go of me, now!" she yelled. Kenshin ignored her request.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong with you. What the hell happened the day you disappeared?" Kenshin demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kaoru said trying to escape Kenshin's hold.

"Kaoru, do you even remember?" Kenshin asked once more. "Do you remember all the moment we've spent together, you, me and…"

"Remember what! I don't even know me, myself!" Kaoru replied. Kenshin let go of Kaoru's hands as he looked at her.

'She has amnesia. Some kind of spell I suppose...'Kenshin thought.

Kaoru rubbed her sore hands.

"Jeez...some grip you have Kenshin," Kaoru said. Kenshin froze.

"Do you remember me?" He asked happily.

"No. You just kept saying 'Kaoru, it's me Kenshin' over and over that night we met," Kaoru explained. "You seem like you know me since you keep calling me Kaoru. Now tell me who I'am!" Kaoru demanded.

"HIMURA!" came a loud voice down the street. Kenshin and Kaoru looked down the street finding a middle-aged man running up to him.

"Takahashi?" Kenshin said as Takahashi ran up to them.

"Kenshin, Kaoru the daycare is on fire Kenji is trapped inside the building!" Takahashi exclaimed.

"Wait, how do you-"

"What!" Kenshin yelled as he ran down the dirt road.

"Wait where're you going?" Kaoru yelled as she ran after him. "Why are we running to some old daycare! And who's Kenji?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Our son!" Kenshin replied as he began to run faster towards the day care grasping the hilt of his sakabatou. Kaoru slowed down her pace until she finally came to a stop.

'What? Our son! Does he mean that...we're married?'

To be continued...

Tenshi: Here…now this chapter is update again…ehehe…a couple more then I can start writing for this story…


	5. Chapter 5

Tenshi: YES YESSS! I'm so happy I'm updating more on this chapter… YES! AHAHAH! Read on with my mistakable correction. Ehehe… Even though I update…I won't catch some other mistake…ahaha… beside some peeps already know how bad of a grammar girl I am…bais…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!

Kaoru slowed down her pace until she finally came to a stop.

'What? Our son! Does he mean that...we're married?'

For some reason, she wasn't that surprised. Well she knew that she had some kind of a relationship with Kenshin...but marriage?

"Kenji!" Kenshin exclaimed as he finally arrived at the daycare. Of course no one could barely hear him as the sound of the blazing fire erupted in everyone's ears.

Without hesitation, Kenshin gripped the hilt of his sword and quickly ran into the house as debris fell to the floor. He searched the building as he shouted for his sons' name.

"Kenji!" Kenshin shouted once more and this time he could hear the faint sound of coughing. Kenshin followed the sound and slid open a shoji door finding a little girl in the corner coughing uncontrollably.

He ran to the little girl's aid and picked her up as she leaned her small head against his chest and her hand covered her mouth from coughing.

Kenshin securely wrapped his arm around the little girl and headed out of the room.

He passed the burning orange glaze, ignoring the intense heat that caused beads of sweat run down his forehead.

Kenshin finally made it out of the house and laid the little girl down, running back into the burning building. He called out Kenji's name again as he jumped over parts of the ceiling that collapsed to the floor.

"Daddy..."came a small voice. Kenshin's eyes widened as he turned around spotting Kenji also in a corner surrounded by more debris, which was lit on fire. He didn't think as he zoomed across the fire causing several burns on his arms and parts of his chest.

He ran to Kenji and picked him up securing him with both hands.

"It's alright, Kenji," Kenshin whispered to Kenji as his arms were wrapped around him tightly not letting go. Kenshin, passed the burning fire, jumped over the debris heading straight for the door, but it was blocked as more of the ceiling collapsed in front of there only way out.

Kenshin looked around trying to find another way out. So he ran down the hall looking in each of the burning rooms to see if there was any exit, but he could barely see as the fire began to rise.

"Mommy?" came Kenji's soft voice. Kenshin looked at his son as Kenji's hands reached out.

Kenshin faced Kenji's direction finding Kaoru running to him. "What're you doing here!" Kenshin asked quickly.

"You think I'd want to let you die in a place like this? Plus you still have more to tell me about my background and who I really am!" Kaoru said as she smirked, but Kenshin didn't smile as he saw another piece of the ceiling began to collapse above Kaoru.

"Look out!" Kenshin said as he grabbed her and pushed himself, Kenji and Kaoru out of the danger.

"Mommy!" Kenji called out once more as he put his arms around Kaoru.

'Could this be Kenji?' Kaoru thought to herself. They stood up as Kaoru was still holding Kenji.

"Lets go!" Kenshin shouted as he grabbed Kaoru's wrist and began running, looking for a way out.

"There!" Kaoru yelled as she ran into a room with a window. Kenshin followed her into the room.

She put down Kenji and tried to open the window, but it was no use.

"It won't budge!" Kaoru gritted.

Kenshin picked up his sheath and plunged it into the window causing it to break. Kaoru then picked up Kenji once more and climbed her way out. "Are you coming or not?" Kaoru yelled.

"There still might be more kids in here! I'm going back in!" Kenshin shouted back as he left the room.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed, but he was already out of the room. Kaoru put Kenji on the ground and said, "Go far away as possible! It's too dangerous!" Kaoru demanded.

"Okay, mommy!" Kenji exclaimed as he smiled at her. Kaoru froze as he again called her 'mommy'.

When Kenji ran for safety a faint image of him appeared in Kaoru's mind. Kaoru shook her head making the image go away. She had better things to do.

Kenshin began to pant as he ran around the whole daycare looking for any children or adults that were still in the building, but there was no one.

Kenshin sighed as he began to run down the hall again looking for the room that had the window, but once again more of the ceiling had fallen and landed on Kenshin's legs making him fall to the ground.

He tried his best to get out under the debris, but they were too numb from the heavy weight.

"Kenshin!" he heard his name. He looked up and found Kaoru coming to his aid.

"Kaoru…what're you-"

"Saving your life! You think I would let you go back alone?" Kaoru said as she pulled him out of the pile of wood. "Can you walk?" she asked.

Kenshin tried his best to stand, but his legs gave out on him. She helped him to his feet, putting his arm around her neck and carried him to the room. She walked in the room and pulled herself and Kenshin out of the window and then carried him to safety.

To be continued...

Tenshi! DONE TOO! YAY! 3 more to go I think…eheheh…bais…


	6. Chapter 6

Tenshi: Five finished!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

My heart my world my son 6

"You'll be alright. You just need some rest," Megumi stated as she collected her doctor supplies.

"Arigatou, Megumi-dono," Kenshin smiled.

Megumi picked up her bag and smiled back. "I'll check on you in the morning," She told him as she opened the door, "Oyasumi, Ken-san."

"Oyasumi," He replied back as Megumi walked out sliding his shoji door to a close.

"What's wrong with him? Is he hurt bad?" Sanosuke asked when Megumi came into the kitchen.

"He's fine, but he has some burns on his chest and arms, but they're not life threatening. All he needs is some rest," The beautiful young doctor replied.

"Kenshin hasn't really been himself. Do you think it's because of Kaoru gone missing?" Yahiko asked but Megumi shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, it most likely is. Poor Ken-san...he must be heart broken right now especially little Kenji when he doesn't understand anything that's going on," Megumi sighed.

Kenshin sat up on his futon looking out his open window. The cool wind rushed inside causing his hair to flow somewhat. He stood up and walked over by the window looking up in the dark night sky where only tiny white specks shined brightly.

"Daddy?" came a voice near the door. Kenshin faced his direction to little Kenji. Little Kenji was already in his pajamas, carrying his blanket.

"Kenji? What're you doing up so late?" Kenshin asked as his son walked over to him. He picked him up placing him on his lap.

"Where's mommy?" Kenji asked as he tightened his grip on his blanket.

"She's...going away...right now," Kenshin answered not knowing what to say.

"When is she coming back?" Kenji asked. Kenshin sighed. He was running out of excuses.

"Soon, Kenji, soon," Kenshin said softly.

Flashback

_Kaoru walked in the room and pulled herself and Kenshin out of the window and then carried him to safety. _

_"You'll be alright..."Kaoru said as she sat him on the ground then beginning to walk away._

_"Wait...aren't you staying?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru turned to face him as she held her right hand. _

_Kenshin looked straight at her hand noticing a deep wound that appeared to be a burn._

_"I've got to wrap something on this burn…"Kaoru said._

_"We have a friend that is a doctor. She can heal it," Kenshin said with a slight tone of begging. He didn't want to lose her again. _

_"Kenshin!" came several voices. Kenshin turned his head finding Megumi, Yahiko, and Sanosuke who was carrying Kenji running to him._

_"No…I'll be alright. Besides you've got some friends that are worrying about you," Kaoru stated._

_"They're your friends too…" Kenshin said. "Please stay." Kaoru looked into Kenshin's eyes then at the people who were running towards them._

_"I'll be fine..."Kaoru said shaking her head slightly. And with those words she ran through some bushes disappearing from sight._

End of Flashback

"Ow." Kenshin shook his head from the event that took place earlier and turned his attention to his son.

"What is it Kenji?" Kenshin asked worriedly. Kenji raised his left arm showing Kenshin his wrist that was wrapped.

"It hurts," Kenji said. Kenshin frowned slightly. Kenji was burned also in the process. He leaned down and kissed his son's wrapped wrist.

"That'll make it better," Kenshin said softly. Kenji smiled, his lavender eyes gleaming from the shining stars from above the night sky.

Kenji placed his small blanket on top of him leaning his head against his father's chest. Kenshin winced slightly from Kenji's head touching his wounded chest that was wrapped in bandages, but he didn't complain as he let his son rest his head there.

A few hours passed by and Kenji had already fallen fast asleep, but Kenshin was still in thought as he continued to look out the window. Hearing Kenji's breathing made Kenshin know that he was asleep. He picked him up and walked to his room placing Kenji down on his little futon.

Kenshin kissed Kenji's forehead lightly and made his way down the hall into his room, but there by the window he saw a figure whose long hair rippled in the breeze.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he neared the person.

"Hey..."she responded making Kenshin know it was Kaoru. "How is your wounds?" Kaoru asked as she saw Kenshin's bandaged chest and arms.

"Okay," He replied as he suddenly looked at her right hand. It seemed that the burn became worse since it wasn't wrapped and it didn't seem to be medicated either. "Your hand."

"Oh…"-Kaoru looked at her hand-"It's nothing. I'll-" But Kenshin scurried out of the room fetching some medical supplies and coming back in. He made her sit down on the floor as he attended her burn.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin as he wrapped her hand. Kenshin had finished wrapping her hand when he noticed that he was being stared at. He brought his head up and looked also at her.

She was so beautiful...

"Th-thanks..."Kaoru thanked him. Kenshin nodded his head.

There was silence within the room for a while until Kaoru decided to speak.

"So...that boy Kenji is our son?" she asked. Kenshin nodded once more. "Then..that means...we're married?"

"Yes," Kenshin answered. Kaoru looked up at him.

'Are we really married? Did I really love him? Or do I still...love him?' Kaoru's mind was filled with so many questions, but realized one solution that could answer all of them.

Next thing Kenshin knew Kaoru had leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his.

'Kaoru...' Kenshin slowly closed his eyes as he began to respond to the kiss. He cupped her cheek as his other hand stroked her hair. How he longed to touch her silky locks...

Kaoru clenched his top gi as she felt him deepen the kiss letting his tongue through her mouth and putting his arms around her waist. This special feeling inside of Kaoru was gradually opening.

For some reason...it felt so right to be in his arms...

Kenshin had parted the kiss beginning to plant kisses onto her neck as she wrapped her hands around his neck and tilting her head slightly.

Suddenly...she let out a moan that had escaped from her lips.

Kenshin placed her on the floor, his body on top of hers. He opened her gi showing her bare chest and began to plant kisses there as he caressed the top of her thigh.

Kaoru dug her nails into Kenshin's back as she let out another moan in pleasure.

But just then a loud bang had filled their ears.

Kenshin and Kaoru sat up quickly as they heard another bang.

"Daddy!" came Kenji's voice as they heard him yell. "Daddy!"

Kenshin stood up as he grabbed his sakabatou running out of the room, down the hall.

Kaoru stood up as she secured her gi back onto her and also ran out the room finding out what the racket was about.

To be continued...

Tenshi: Hope you enjoy Julie-dono's story and my little correction…eheheh…review… chap 7 and8 will be up soon then I can finally write on my own…ahaha…lol…bais…


	7. Chapter 7

Tenshi: Chapter 6 finished!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

My heart my world my son 7

Kaoru stood up as she secured her gi back onto her and also ran out the room finding out what the racket was about.

She ran into Kenji's room noticing that it was empty, until she looked out the window.

There she saw Kenshin and several yards in front of him was a huge man with greasy black hair holding Kenji up by the collar of little Kenji's pajamas with one hand and in the other hand was a broken sake bottle which was inches away from Kenji.

"Daddy!" Kenji shouted as he began to cry.

"Ain't so tough now Battousai," the man snickered.

'Battousai?' Kaoru's eyes widened.

Kenshin stood there gritting his teeth as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Release him, now," He demanded but man simply laughed.

"You think you can order me around? You can't tell me what to do!" shouted the man. There was something odd about the man. The man began swinging little Kenji sideways roughly as Kenji's cries became louder.

"Drop him now," came a voice behind the man. The man turned his head sideways and saw Kaoru with her sword right at his backside.

"Just try and kill me then this kid will die with me." The man then put his hand around Kenji's neck. Kaoru froze. He was right, but remained in her position.

"Kaoru, get out of the-"

"Kenshin!" came two voices. Kenshin turned around barely noticing in the dark that it was none other than Sanosuke and Yahiko.

"What's with all the-"Sanosuke cut short as he stared at the man holding onto Kenji. "What the hell?" he replied.

"Heh, this guy doesn't look so tough," Yahiko smirked as he held his shinai up. "Hyaahh!" he yelled as he charged towards the man.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin shouted, but Yahiko ignored Kenshin and thrust his shinai in the man's huge stomach, but there was no damage.

"Uhh...,"Yahiko looked up at the guy in shock.

"You little kid!" the man yelled as he swung the broken sake bottle across Yahiko's face.

"Yahiko!" Sanosuke yelled as he ran over to Yahiko's side. He knelt next to Yahiko noticing his right cheek was all cut up and bleeding constantly. "That's one big gut he has," Sanosuke said to himself.

"Sano, take Yahiko to Megumi quickly," Kenshin demanded. Sanosuke nodded his head knowing that Kenshin could beat that man. He picked up Yahiko and headed out the gate.

"Who were they?" Kaoru whispered to herself not paying attention to what was happening behind her.

Suddenly without realizing it, the man turned around, dropped the sake bottle and grabbed Kaoru by the neck.

"Hn!" she muttered as she grabbed onto the man's hand which were around her neck.

"Heh. What now, Battousai?" the man chuckled as he raised both Kaoru and Kenji up in the air.

If Kenshin went even neared the man, he would cause the guy to choke Kaoru and Kenji to death. Anger swelled up in Kenshin.

Kaoru opened her eyes looking over at Kenshin whose eyes had turned amber.

'What?' Suddenly an uncomfortable smell had swept pass Kaoru's nose. 'Is that...sake I smell?...This guy must be drunk or something...'

Kenshin unsheathed his sword and was ready to attack.

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"K-Ken...shiin...,"Kaoru's voice was too weak from the firm grip around her neck. "Don't...do..it," she said a bit louder this time, but Kenshin didn't hear her. He raised his sword and charged at the man.

"Kenshin! Please don't kill him!" Kaoru finally had the strength to talk, but already Kenshin jumped in the air and pushed his sword down roughly on the man's shoulders.

The man fell backwards losing his grip on Kenji and Kaoru as they too fell to the ground. Kaoru sat up quickly and backed away from the man. From her point of view, it looked like that he was dead.

He wasn't dead of course since Kenshin used his Hiten Mitsurugi Style move, but Kaoru didn't know that...

Kenshin had sheathed his sword and ran to Kenji's aid, calming him down.

"Mommy...?"Kenji said glancing at Kaoru as he wiped a tear from his eye. Kenshin turned around noticing Kaoru looked to be in shock. A sudden voice appeared into Kaoru's mind.

'A sword is to protect...To protect the one you love, not to kill...' Kaoru pressed her hands on her head as the voice echoed in her mind until it suddenly stopped.

Kaoru noticed it was her voice...

"A...sword is to...protect...not...kill...,"Kaoru repeated to herself softly.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said as he neared her. Kaoru simply shook her head as she stood up backing away from him." Kaoru, what's wrong?" he asked as he reached his hand out to her.

"No!" Kaoru shrieked as she slapped his hand away from her. "Get away from me...you...you killer!" Kaoru shouted as tears came down her cheeks.

"What?"

"I trusted you! But your just some killer named Battousai! How could you?" Kaoru yelled as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Kenshin froze in place. "Get away from me..."she said as she ran away into the dark distance.

To be continued...

Tenshi: Not much correction here…only a few spellings…but plez review!


	8. Chapter 8

Tenshi: This is the last chapter that Julie-dono wrote before she deleted this, so here it is then the next will be all my ideas …ahaha…thank you so much Julie-dono for letting me use this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and chapter 1-8! Chapter 1-8 was written by Julie–dono I just correct them and use it with her permission…bais!

My heart my world my son 8

"I trusted you! But your just some killer named Battousai! How could you?" Kaoru yelled as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Kenshin froze in place. "Get away from me..."she said as she ran away into the dark distance.

"What! Kaoru?" Sanosuke was baffled from what Kenshin had told him, Yahiko and Megumi the next day.

"Yes…"the red-haired relied sadly lowering his head.

"Kaoru? Jou-chan? What!" Sanosuke blurted out.

"Give it a rest, Rooster head!" Megumi said whacking the back of Sanosuke's head.

"Ouch! You're too strict fox! Can't I be surprised for once!" Sanosuke complained.

"So...Ken-san, are you going after her?" Megumi asked Kenshin ignoring Sanosuke's bickering. Kenshin didn't say anything.

'Get away from me...' those words rung in Kenshin's head over and over. He still couldn't believe that Kaoru...his Kaoru...had said those words.

"Ken-san?" Megumi called to Kenshin. He looked up at the doctor. "She didn't mean it...I mean she lost her memory. So it wasn't the Kaoru you knew." Megumi couldn't find the exact right words.

"Arigatou, Megumi," Kenshin smiled slightly.

"So are you going to look for her?" Yahiko asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ken-san,"-Kenshin looked up at Megumi again-"If you were going to go after Kaoru, what would Kenji do? With no mother or father and all..."

"I'm...not going after her..."Kenshin replied. Everyone stared wide-eyed at him. "Even though Kaoru has lost her memory and is frightened by me...I still love her. But if I choose to go and find her, that would only make matters worse."

"So right now you won't go looking for her until you think it's the right time?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'll wait for Kaoru to come to me," Kenshin said as his tone became lower.

"What makes you think she'll come after you?" Yahiko asked.

"Kaoru might have lost her memory, but she still has the same personality. She wouldn't just stand there...I would know," Kenshin muttered the last words to himself. He remembered when he had left her for Kyoto to fight Shishio and Kaoru had gone back after him.

Everyone, once more, just stared at Kenshin wondering what he muttered about.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That...bastard!" Kaoru roared in anger kicking the dirt below her. She wiped several tears from her reddened eyes. "I can't believe him!"

Kaoru walked around the outsides of the forest trying to calm herself down from the anger that swelled up in her, but it wouldn't leave her. She felt so betrayed...

"He's such a liar! Claiming that I lived at that dojo and that we were married! He's such a...!"Kaoru yelled to herself.

Suddenly she noticed someone staring at her...

She looked around noticing what looked to be just a normal old man walking to his destination, but he stopped in his tracks and was staring at Kaoru wondering what was wrong with her since she was talking to herself.

"What're you looking at?" Kaoru yelled. She didn't mean to yell at him, but she had to let go of her anger on someone. The man gulped noticing she was staring daggers at him and soon fled from her. Kaoru watched the man run away as she realized how rude she was to him.

"No wait! I'm...forget it…" she sighed.

'Ain't so tough now, Battousai?' Rang the man's voice through Kaoru's head.

"Hn...I need to find out more about that name…"she said and then began to run to the nearest Inn.

She entered a small inn call Owagi Inn, meeting the owner of the inn there.

"Hello," the man greeted. Kaoru smiled.

"Hello. I was wondering if you have any information on a certain man called 'Battousai'?" she asked. The man stood there in a bit of shock.

"You mean Hitokiri Battousai?" the man asked. Kaoru nodded.

"I guess..."Kaoru said. The man simply gestured her to follow him and she did.

They came to a shelf that seemed to be in a small dark corner where it looked to be that no one ever noticed.

"Here..."the man said blowing the top of the book cover that was covered in dust.

"Thank you," Kaoru said as the man walked away.

She opened the book and browsed through the pages until a certain section caught her eye.

"Many, many years ago in the streets of Kyoto there was a man known as Hitokiri Battousai who fought in a war with the Imperialists. He would slay all men that would get in his way. He had become the greatest assassin in Japan when suddenly after the war he had disappeared never to be heard again..."Kaoru read. Besides the writing was a small painting of what Kaoru guessed to be was the Battousai.

Red hair in a high ponytail, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and fiery amber eyes...

"Kenshin...is Battousai," Kaoru whispered.

'That...bastard! Slaying all those poor men! He probably doesn't give a care in the world that he slay all those men! I shouldn't just sit here and wait for him to attack again...!' Kaoru then closed the book and put it back on the shelf walking out of the Inn.

To be continued...

Tenshi: I didn't change much here either…just the library part the most…ahaha…well after this, it's all up to me I guess… and again thank you so much Julie-dono for letting me use this story…


	9. Chapter 9

Tenshi: Hi everyone! As YOU can see, Julie-dono will not be writing the rest anymore so I decided to write it WITH her permission! I already ASKED! Clarify? Haha…just ask her and you'll knoe. Why would I continue it? I guess because I just like this story so much, I would love to continue more, if she delete one of my favorite…haha…j/k…welp um, I'm going to start the story and hopefully you guys won't mind me changing it a little, of course I'm going to have a whole LOT of different stuff then Julie-dono, we're different author right? Cya! Enjoy!

To Julie-dono- Thanks for letting me continue, but I remember you saying you will…haha…never mind that…I hope you like what I wrote even though it won't be as good as yours.

Summary: Kaoru, who was forced to forget about her life, her husband and her son is now struggling against herself to find who she really is. Who was she? Who were they? She needs to figure out… But what happen when she finds out about Kenshin being the Battousai and fight with him…just when Kenji is watching her…

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or chap 1-7 on this story!

"Hn...I need to find out more about that name...,"she said and walk toward the road to Kyoto. Maybe if she was lucky, she can find more information that she need there.

Kaoru walked quickly and headed to the nearest spot that the information might be found. Aoiya was the place.

Aoiya was in front of her after a couple of hours walking. Many people were at the front door so she stood and waited for someone to notice her or let's say would not mind to help her. Suddenly a squeaky voice was heard inside Aoiya.

A girl stood in front of the door, waving at her. "Ah! Kaoru-san!" she screamed. 'Who is she?' Kaoru asked herself. She remembered she knew her once too. "Ne! Come here! Don't just stand there like you're a guest."

Kaoru walked towards her, awkwardly. Her eyes widen when she spoke.

"How's Himura and where's everyone, you can't possibly be traveling alone by yourself?"

"Himura?"

Misao stare at Kaoru in shocked. 'She didn't know him?' "Oh duh! Kenshin ne! Himura Kenshin! What's gotten into you? You look so out of it."

"Uh…" Kaoru coughed and asked her. "Who are you?"

"MISAO! Sheez…come on in," she offered.

Kaoru followed her. There was this feeling inside of her that she knew her, she knew the place she's in right now. Her gazed followed the girl to a room and sat next to her while she talks.

"So… How's Himura? Yahiko? Rooster-head? Surely they're all fine right?"

"Yahiko…Rooster-head… Himura? That killer?"

Misao's wide eyes stare at her in shock ness. "Himura doesn't kill." She murmured slowly under her breath. "What are you into? What happen to you Kaoru? Aoshi-sama!"

It took a moment before a tall handsome man entered the room but she felt Misao's gaze on her. His eyes were aqua green. Kaoru also sense knowing this man in front of her too. Was there some connection between Aoiya and her?

"Oh. Konnichiwa Kaoru-san." He softly told her. "What is it Misao?"

"Can't you see it Aoshi-sama? Kaoru-san doesn't even remember Himura. I doubt she even remember herself or her own son." Misao whispered so low to Aoshi that wrinkles his forehead, figuring out what she just said. He sat there quietly and asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru right? Why are you here?" He tested her.

"…Yes…Kaoru I think…they keep calling me that. I'm here because I need you to find me something…important."

"What is it?"

"Battousai…"

Misao gasped at her, along with Omasu who stood from the door with the tray of tea.

"He's a killer." She continued. "He killed him…in front of me…he killed that guy that was holding this little boy."

"What Kaoru-san? What happen there?" Misao shrieked in horror.

"I think he killed that guy that was holding his son. There wasn't any blood or any of the kinds but he looks dead. He killed him."

"Himura-san wouldn't dare do that Kaoru-san." Aoshi quoted. "He would never even though it's for the sake of his son…your son."

This time Kaoru gasped. She had forgotten. Kenshin had said the little boy was her son but was it true? She couldn't possibly be married to a killer. Not possible. "Just tell me info about him. I need to know."

"Fine…but we do not need to use our connections. We will tell you about him."

"You can't tell me anything without the connections."

"Yes we could…Himura-san used to be the legendary manslayer known as Battousai…we know every piece of information about him, it's you who needs to regain it all. So do you want to listen or not?"

Kaoru nodded and Aoshi continued.

Kaoru snorted as she heard everything and replied coldly. "Then why would he kill him? Why did he kill that man who tried to kill the little boy?"

"Kaoru! What are you talking about? You're insane! Your very own son is in danger while you…stand and watch then say your husband killed the man who was going to kill your son. Ne kaoru! Himura sword's a Sakabatou! Didn't you see? YOU were the first to notice and now you're the one to say he just killed someone in front you. Can't you listen to yourself?"

Kaoru flinch at her words. Sakabatou? He was carrying a Sakabatou? How could she not notice? She was there…she was paying so much attention to him?

"Ne Kaoru-san? Are you okay?" Omasu shook her from her thoughts.

"Eh…yes I am…thank you. I'll be heading back now. Sorry for disturbing you guys." She bowed and stood up, leaving the petrified Misao behind.

"What happen Aoshi-sama? Something happen to her."

"Yes…I believe it was a spell of some kind…she's too healthy to have amnesia…"

"I'm following her." Misao stood up hastily and told Aoshi before she ran off.

Kaoru walked back to Tokyo. Everything seems a little clearer now. Not really, but a little seems to come to her. She remember herself, assistant of the Kamiya Kasshin…she also remember…no…she forgot again, something is dragging her memories out…something…and she is going to find the person who is controlling her to remember her normal and outgoing life than one she have now.

Tenshi: Is it as good as Julie-dono's…hehehe…I know I'm not as good as her…but I hope I'm as good…hehe…please review and tell me what you think aite? Cya!


End file.
